


Thin Walls

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has had this fantasy for a while now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

Tommy was on his way to the fridge for a beer when his telephone rang, from the ringtone he could tell it was Adam. Forget that beer, he thought, this could only mean one thing and his dick was already twitching with anticipation.

‘Hey Adam, what’s up’ Yeah, just because he already knew what Adam wanted, he could still feign a normal conversation, right?  
‘You will be, in about 20 minutes. Get your ass over here, my dick is cold and your ass needs to warm him up. I am at that motel just off the interstate, room 6, the door is open, so get over here now’  
‘Motel? what the he....’ Tommy never got to finish his question, Adam had already hung up.

They had done these hook-ups before, but they always agreed to meet up in bars or at least hotels, but never motels. Tommy had driven past the exit with that motel next to it many a times, looking seedy and sleazy. It had hooker motel written all over it. And that was exactly the reason why he didn’t understand why of all people Adam chose that motel to meet up at, Tommy figured that shit would sooner scare the shit out of Adam rather than seek it out.

15 minutes after Adam had hung up, Tommy pulled up in front of the complex, right in front of the room Adam had directed him towards. His palms were sweaty and wiping them off on his jeans, he realised they always were when he was hooking up with Adam like this. They weren’t nerves-sweat, more anticipation-sweat, hardly being able to contain himself with excitement of what was to come-sweat.

Drying his hands, Tommy made his way to the door with ’6’ on it. Should he knock now or just open the door? Maybe he even had to go to reception first. He would just try the handle first and if that didn’t work, he could do that knocking thing. If he needed to go to reception first, Adam would probably tell him. Wow, Tommy could not remember being this nervous before, why?

He turned the handle of the door and it did open. The room looked exactly like Tommy feared it would and yet it didn’t. It was definitely a lot bigger, the centrepiece of course was the bed, a big round one! Tommy couldn’t help but snicker when he saw that, actually hoping it was one of them cheesy ones where you could put coins in for it to vibrate. There was a TV on the wall opposite of the bed and an old wooden chair with a leather coat hanging off it and that was just about it, not even a small table or a closet. The carpeting was worn and looked like it should have been replaced at least 20 years ago and the blankets on the bed were stained and threadbare.  
Again questions arose as to why Adam wanted to meet up here. Come to think of it, where was he anyway?

Tommy plopped down on the bed, only just now noticing the TV was on. Was that straight porn? Shit, yeah it was. Adam had said room 6 right? But this could never be the right room then. If Tommy knew one thing for sure, it was that straight porn really did nothing, nada, niente for Adam. In fact, he had sat with Tommy once and all Adam could do was ask questions and not in a good way.

No, it had to be the right room. That was definitely Adam’s coat hanging off that chair, he’d recognize the non-too-subtle studs on it anywhere. The wall behind the bed began to shake as someone was definitely being pounded into it and watching the TV screen it was to the exact same rhythm as the 3 people on screen were. I guess they are watching the same thing next door, Tommy thought.

A menu on the bed distracted him from the noises around him, would you really be want to order anything in this place? Just as Tommy was checking it out, the door opened and in walked Adam, looking stunning in his worn and torn jeans and tight white T… Tommy was one of the few Adam wore white T’s for, especially as tight as that one.

‘Hey, you’re here already, I hear you’ve met our neighbours already, such nice people’ Adam chuckled.  
Not really knowing what to say, Tommy held up the so-called menu ‘Did you know they have 30 different flavours of condoms and fifteen different lubricants? Room service delivery is optional’  
‘I know’ Adam said with a huge grin ‘Got the rainbow package for ya, thought you might like?’ Throwing said package on the bed.  
‘So…’ Tommy started ‘What…eh… what’s up with the motel idea here? Where did that idea come from?’  
‘What?’ Adam said, climbing on the bed, straddling Tommy’s hips ‘You really never wondered what these rooms would look like? Somehow I’ve always been intrigued, the shabby look, cheep neon light and just the whole feel to it. Lately all I could think about, every time I passed this exit, was what it would be like to fuck you so hard on these dirty sheets that must have seen so much come already, hoping for these walls to be so thin, people 3 rooms down would be able to hear you. From the encouraging sounds from our neighbours, I think I’ll get that wish granted.’  
‘You really are serious, aren’t you?’ Tommy’s breathing already heavier with excitement. The predatory look in Adam’s eyes told him all he needed to know. The fact that Adam was already working on getting his shirt off only confirmed it.

‘Just relax, baby. Why don’t you watch a little bit of TV, while I work on getting your gorgeous cock hot and hard till you are about to explode’ Tommy was amazed about how turned on Adam was. He had seen that look in his eyes before, but never this soon into their play. This really _did_ turn him on to the max.  
‘Y-You want me to watch TV, while you suck me off? Have you seen what’s on?’ Just checking…  
‘Of course I have, thought you might like it. When’s the last time you sat and watched girl-on-girl action? I remember how much you loved watching girls go down on each other.’  
‘Lemme get this straight…you want me to watch straight porn, girl-on-fucking-girl action, while you blow me, in this seedy motel room, with all kinds of actions going on in the rooms next to ours?’  
‘Uhhuh’ Adam said, trying to get Tommy’s jeans and boots off at the same time  
‘Fuck, we are so coming back here again’ Trying to help getting those damn boots off, fuck Tommy was excited now. How Adam’s mind worked when it came to sex, Tommy didn’t know and right now, he couldn’t give a fuck, as long as he was _getting_ fucked later.

Tommy lay back down, watching Adam undress himself. Tommy’s cock was already painfully hard, just from the thought of what was to come, he had not even been touched yet. The sounds in the other room already sounded different, as if a different couple was doing their thing. The television also showed another scene, a blond and a red-head were starting to get friendly, taking off bras, kissing and feeling up under those tiny thongs Tommy loves to watch being taken off.

Adam watches the screen for a few seconds, that puzzled look on his face, really not interested in it at all, but looking at Tommy and the way he does look interested, brings him back to what he had planned. He crawls back on that bed, taking a quick look at the screen and can’t believe his luck how well timed this is. The red-head on the screen is almost in the same position Adam is now and she is about to devour those big fake silicon tits of the blond. He lies down on top of Tommy and starts licking and biting his nipples just like the girl on screen is doing.

Tommy realises what Adam is doing, how he is timing the actions of those hot chicks on screen. The only difference is that those girls are more ‘loving’ and caressing, while Adam is sucking and biting and leaving marks in the crook of his neck. Tommy is definitely not complaining, he loves being marked by Adam, getting off even days later still by looking at them and feeling them.

How Adam does it, Tommy doesn’t know, he doesn’t see Adam looking at the screen to see how far along those girls are, but he manages to time it perfectly. Going lower and lower, devouring his ribs, his stomach and making out with his belly button as if it was Tommy’s mouth. It’s driving Tommy insane, it’s so hot.

Adam’s mouth is kissing and licking him lower and lower, biting the insides of his thighs, sucking the skin just next to his throbbing cock, knowing that will leave a mark he will feel for days to come. The red-head on screen is just lifting the blonds legs high up and spreading the blond’s pussy lips when Adam grabs Tommy’s cock, pulling back the skin as far as possible, exposing the purple head, licking off the pre-come making it’s way through the tiny slit, pushing his tongue in it as far as he can.

The next thing Tommy feels is his cock being engulfed by heat and moist, just as the red-head on screen starts licking the blond in earnest. He tears his eyes away from the screen, wanting to watch what Adam is doing to him. The vision almost kills him. Adam is blowing him as if he is tasting the tastiest ice cream in the world, eyes closed, softly humming contently. When Tommy gasps at the site, Adam opens his eyes and let’s go ‘don’t mind me, you just watch TV, from the sounds of it, they are having a grand time’ He arched an eyebrow, locked his lips around Tommy’s cock once more, closed his eyes and started humming again.

Tommy tried to be a good boy and keep his eyes on the TV, those girls were definitely doing a fucktastic job, but somehow, his vision kept wandering back to those lips around his own cock. Looking back up at the screen, the red-head was still lapping away, sucking hard on the blond’s clit, fingering her like there was no tomorrow. Tommy knew what was coming, it was the first time he noticed how Adam was so in tune with the screen. The headboard of the bed had tiny mirrors, that’s how he must check what’s going on.

And as if on cue, Tommy heard the cap of a tube pop and a few seconds later he felt a finger circle his hole, enter it and softly stroking his insides. A second finger followed shortly after, already moving faster. By the time Adam pushed a third finger in, Tommy was panting, moaning low, long howls, trying desperately to keep his eyes open, but failing miserably. He wanted to come, he was so fucking close already, but he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to. Adam had this all timed out, it seemed but with his eyes closed, he couldn’t watch the screen any longer and thus not see if the blond was coming. Tommy had this feeling Adam was not going to be happy if he didn’t do as he was told, in this case meaning coming before the girls were.

But that was hard, so hard. Tommy was biting his fist, willing his body to calm down and keep that sperm where it still was, deep in his balls. But even coming up with images of his high school teacher with that disgusting mole on her face, did not help. He was done, an orgasm inevitable.

‘Adam, please’ Tommy whined, it took him all effort to get these words out.  
‘What is it, baby? You are so close, you want to come, don’t you?’  
’P-please, please let me come... can’t... can’t’  
‘Then come, baby. Those girls finished 5 minutes ago, but I guess you missed that’ Adam actually chuckled, the bastard...  
’Wh-what? Fuck, I missed that?’  
But Adam didn’t answer, he couldn’t, his mouth was full of cock again. Now sucking in earnest, he knew Tommy lost a little bit of that high edge, but Adam could get him right back there within seconds.

And he did. It actually took Adam only 9 seconds to get him back to those low moans and another 15 to taste hot sweet tasty come sprayed in his mouth. Adam did not stop sucking like a hover until he was sure there was not a drop left. Even then he wanted to keep going. He loved blowing Tommy, his cock was gorgeous and had this perfect shape as if created for never ending blowjobs. He could blow him all day every day if he had that chance.  
‘S-s-ssstop…’ Tommy breathed heavily, arching his back once more ‘too ssssensitive’

Adam crawled back on top of Tommy, kissing him deeply, making Tommy taste the remains of his own come in Adam’s mouth. Adam knew that turned Tommy on. One of these days he would not swallow at all, he would keep it in his mouth and share it all with his blond lover. He kind of regretted not doing that now.

Tommy was so pliant and relaxed now, making out with him right after he comes was fantastic. Adam knew he could do anything to him now and Tommy would agree to it all and love every second of it.  
‘Look at how pretty you are. Was that good, baby? Did you imagine those girls on your cock?’  
‘N-no, those girls could never blow the way you do. You should think about doing that for a living, give up singing’  
‘Is that so?’ Again that damn chuckle ‘So you did not imagine those girls swallowing every last drop of that hot come? I feel like I failed my mission now… Must return here real soon and try it again, next time I will not stop until I get it right’  
‘The only way that’ll happen is when you don’t blow my fucking brains out like you just did, fuck. Girls can’t hover like you can’  
Adam was laughing now ‘Are you trying to tell me that to achieve you thinking porn babes are blowing your dick, I shouldn’t suck you off so good?’  
‘Don’t you fucking dare! Now shut up and fucking fuck my brains out, or whatever is left of my brains

Adam still had 2 fingers buried deep in Tommy’s ass, slowly, lazily sliding them in and out. But to point out what Tommy wanted he closed tight around those fingers, pushing down, making them slide deeper inside that extremely tight entrance that he created. A low growl from Adam sounded in the room.

‘Such an impatient little bitch, you are. Turn around, hold the headboard and spread as wide as you can.’ Adam hissed in Tommy’s ear ‘Gonna fuck you so hard, you will feel it for days. I want the front desk to know how much you love taking my cock up your ass. Cause you love it, don’t you? You love it when I split you open, bury myself so deep inside you feel like exploding, pound in you so hard you feel like passing out’

Tommy did as he was told, shaking with want and need, growing hard again from the Adam’s words. He had never been like that until Adam happened, but who was he to complain about that? He felt Adam line up behind him, softly caressing his back, whispering sweet hot nothings against his neck.

Adam spread his legs a little further, pushing the condom covered tip of his hard shaft against Tommy’s hole. Impatient as Tommy was, he pressed back, waiting for that burning sensation that always followed when that big cock head forced his way in. ‘Don’t’ Adam whispered. ‘Let me take care of it, you just hold on tight and enjoy, baby, gonna make you feel so good’  
A cheesy thought entered Tommy’s mind, making him smile; _‘you already are’_.  
Adam knew how much Tommy loved it when he took his time entering his body. He knew it had to hurt like this, he also knew Tommy preferred if they used as little lube as possible, but that was just the way Tommy loved it and Adam loved giving Tommy what he longed for. So if Tommy wanted to it torturously and painfully slow, then Adam would do it just like that.

Adam’s personal favourite moment was always when he was just fully sheathed inside, when both still needed to get used to the feeling and just before they would start moving. Taking his time, holding on to the smaller body in front of him, he breathed in deep, holding on to Tommy’s hips and slowly pulled back almost all the way out. Pushing back in with full force, left Tommy gasping for air. Again he pulled back ever so slowly, noticing how Tommy tightened his grip on the head board, he knew what was coming and he was right. Adam slammed back in with full force, making Tommy scream out loud.

He repeated this pattern a few times more, yet every time he pulled back, Adam took less and less time, wanting and needing to feel himself slamming into Tommy more and more. Tommy’s moans and screams grew louder and louder, he couldn’t help it, it felt so fucking fantastic.

It took them a while before Adam was pounding into Tommy with earnest. Sometimes he could not believe how that little body could take so much force. Tommy’s knuckles were white from still holding on to that head board, giving away how much it was doing to him. Loud moans and groans filled the room, definitely loud enough for other rooms to know what was going on in room number 6.

All of a sudden, Adam pulled out completely. Adam held on to Tommy’s hair so tight that Tommy could not turn around and see what was going on. Adam ripped the condom off and started jerking hard, fast and frantic. With a hard scream he came, covering Tommy’s ass and back, even parts of his hair, with his come, marking him as his own.

Adam sat them both down, Tommy on his knees in his lap, head back, shallow breaths. Tommy’s hands immediately went back, needing to touch Adam anywhere he could, wanting to feel connected as much as he possibly could. He felt Adam’s hand reach for his aching cock and instead of the expected frantic jerk he figured would happen, Adam took his time, slowly jerking him, forcing Tommy to slow down. But because Tommy was already so far gone, he did not last long. Only a few minutes of those slow strokes later, Tommy arched his back once more, gasping for air, trying to moan without being able to make any sound and filling Adam’s hand with his seed.

After he spilled his last drop, Tommy slumped down against Adam’s body, completely spent. In the background they vaguely heard yet another couple in the next room, unfortunately not with sounds like their own, but heavy fighting words. They couldn’t give it a care though.

’So this is really what you have been fantasising about doing with me for months, huh?’ Tommy couldn’t help but wonder out loud. His head still slumped backwards against Adam’s shoulder.  
‘Yeah... But you liked it though, right?’ hands absentmindedly caressing Tommy’s sides, probably not even realising what he is doing. He loved moments like these, pretending they could really be... well, at least ‘something’, though he dreamed about being an actual couple more and more lately, even if he knew that was not an option right now. Hopefully one day though...  
‘Are you kidding me?’ Tommy replied, taking Adam out of his thoughts and back to the room. ‘Fuck, from now on, I say no more hotel rooms or back seats of cars or bars or wherever you think of next. Bring me back here any time you want and I’ll be a happy man’  
‘Really? You really are my dirty little boy, aren’t you?’  
‘Ahem... little?’ Now it was time for Tommy to raise that brow and chuckle.  
‘You know what I mean... God, I wish we could stay here forever, even with the new noisy neighbours’  
‘Well, then why don’t we? At least for a few hours more. Home knows I am out until at least late tonight’ Tommy always spoke of ‘home’, never once calling the name of who he returned to after he leaves Adam behind, just like Adam does. They know what they’re doing is not fair to the ones living with them, this way they pretend they at least justify it a little bit by pretending there is no one waiting for either of them...  
‘Can’t... I only booked this room for 2 hours and I think those 2 hours ended about 15 minutes ago. Guess we should get out of here soon, get ourselves cleaned up’  
‘Yeahhh... hate this part...’

10 minutes later, 2 cars left the parking lot, both going in different directions, yet knowing they would be back here same time next week...


End file.
